An animal leash is normally used for leading and controlling dogs or other animals and keeping them close to the leader and under his/her control. Such leashes may be designed for one or multiple animals. My U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,539 discloses a multiple dog leash that may be adjusted to accommodate dogs of different sizes.
Training of a dog requires greater control than is usually available through the use of a normal leash. That additional control is achieved through the use of a short lead where the dog, for example, can be reined in to walk closely beside the trainer. A short lead provides for control impulses that can be subtlety and immediately conveyed to the animal. The length of such a lead depends on the physical stature of the trainer and the size of the animal. An ordinary leash can be shortened to serve as a training leash by folding and bunching the excess length, but holding such a collection of leash material and exercising the proper control of the animal is difficult and cumbersome.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a leash that will serve its traditional purpose but at the same time be quickly and easily converted to a training leash that permits optimum control of the animal with comfort and convenience to the trainer.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading a description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.